Twists of Fate
by Sampson
Summary: Continues on from City of Lost Souls, *SPOILER* It's a few weeks since Alec went missing, Alec has been captured and is being held with Raphael in a cell somewhere. Magnus and the Shadow hunters are trying to track him down, but to no avail. Rated T, Rating will increase on completion of later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, nor do I own any of the rights to any of the Characters or any other part of the Mortal Instrument Series, be it names or fictional locations in the books, I do not claim to have any right to any part of the series and recognise Cassandra Clare as the Author of the original series.**

**The following is set in Cassandra Clare's Beautiful world which I do not own. Etc. etc. and is purely a work of fiction. DO NOT TRY ANY ACTION SEQUENCES AT HOME. (Feel free to fall in love with another man however). ANY DANGEROUS ACTIONS ARE FICTIONAL, AND I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE IF ANY OF YOU TRY RECREATING THEM.**

**A/N: This Fic may end up Being a PWP, and will involve mature language and scenes of an Adult nature and is almost definitely NSFW or School**

**I apologise for the shortness, and to any of you that like the Jace/Clary and Simon/Isabelle official parings, and I apologise that I will do this pairing and the beautiful universe it is set in no justice, but please stand by my uselessness, and sporadic updates and you may be rewarded. **

**N.B. This is set a few days after "City of Lost souls"**

**Where I include phrases from other languages I will put the English translation in [Square brackets]. Please excuse any poor translations, I am using Google.**

**Thoughts will be in Italics and enclosed in speech marks.**

Somewhere dark, dingy, and damp.

Alec awoke with a start and rubbed his head, eyes straining to try and make out where he was through the darkness "Ugh… What happened?"

"Finally awake then cazador de las sombras?" [Shadow Hunter]

"Raphael?What are you doing here? Maureen, she said she killed Camille…"

"Yes. I heard about 're both lucky she didn't kill us where we stood. You, I think, have only been kept around for entertainment, food and your pretty face."

"Magn... The shadow hunters will find me."

"Our very existence hinges on their _swift_ response."

Alec reached down automatically to his belt for his witch light or a seraph blade, but found nothing. "_She's more dangerous than she looks."_ He pulled himself to his feet and slowly felt his way around the room, until he came across what felt like a door, it had no handle or any apparent way of opening it from the inside. "We're trapped then"

"Yes, we are nephilim, Trapped until innocent little Maureen decides to come down and rip our hearts out."

Jace's Room, The Institute

Jace stripped off his Shadow hunter gear, dumping it onto the floor of his normally tidy room in the institute. With a grim look on his face, he walked into his en-suite, continuing to discard other pieces of clothes onto the floor, climbed into the shower and turned the water on, finally relaxing as the cool water flowed across his body, washing the grime of abandoned subway tunnels and sewer pipes. "_I just had to volunteer myself to do the dirty things. Damn Izzy and her games. I can't believe she pulled the 'If you love me you'd do it' routine on Simon. By the Angel I wish he would leave her, show her that she's not perfect."_

Jace squeezed some Shampoo into his hands and scrubbed industriously at his hair, trying to restore its normal lustre. "_I'm going to have to tell Clary the truth; I can't keep leading her on. Everyone thinks after I pushed Alec away… And now, I'm starting to fall for Simon. Why!? He's nothing that special and a downworlder too! No… This isn't the time. Alec's missing, I should worry about him, not what I feel. He's my _Parabatai_, and if it means that Simon and I get close trying to find him, all the better. Though wading through sewers isn't quite my idea of a date..."_

Magnus' Apartment

Magnus paced in his apartments main room, now decorated in soft pastel colours. "I had to do it Chairman Meow, I love him, but how can I stay with him if he'd do something like that to me?"

Chairman Meow looked up at Magnus from where he was curled up on the back of an armchair. Magnus was a mess; his normally immaculate appearance was haphazard, all clashing colours, and none of his normal sparkle.

"I should have known that there was something wrong when he didn't come back to get his things, but I thought he was just too upset to come near… I didn't think he'd… vanish. And when Maryse called me, and said he was missing I should have believed her… and now, even though I have plenty to track him with, I can't find him anywhere. I've been back to City hall station to look for him, and there was nothing but blood on the walls and the furniture in tatters... Alec I'm sorry… Please be safe."

Simon's bedroom, Jordan's apartment

Simon lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He glanced over at his digital clock on his bedside table **2:47 AM**_** "**__Crap. I've got to be up in a few hours, I promised Clary that I'd help her search for Alec again today… I still can't believe Magnus broke up with him." _Simon's mind drifted to the thought of Alec's brother Jace. His fine blonde curls, his golden eyes, his muscled chest that Simon caught a glance of when Jace pulled his hoodie off over his head… "_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I like girls. Not guys. I… love Isabelle, don't I? I loved Clary… Or at least I thin- thought I did… Perhaps I should see if I can find an excuse to search with Jace again today… No. I need to get that out of my head, its bad enough mum hating me for being a Vampire without adding being gay on top of it."_

Alec and Raphael's Cell

Alec sat in silence, trying to figure out a way to escape when his silent pensiveness was abruptly interrupted by a whispering Raphael.

"Nephilim..." Raphael whispered, "I hear footsteps heading towards us, no doubt it is Maureen come to 'play' with us. Together we might have a chance to escape, despite your lack of equipment."

Alec turned and nodded his acknowledgement, knowing Raphael would be able to see despite the darkness.

The sound of the footsteps stopped just outside their cell, followed by a jangling of keys, before a small slit was opened in the base of the door, through which a tray with a bag of blood, a bread roll and a cup of water were shoved through before the slit was hastily closed again before Raphael and Alec had any chance to react.

"Hah, I guess we will be here a little longer then Nephilim" Raphael said in a joking tone before shoving the roll and water towards Alec, and taking the blood bag for himself, tearing it open and quickly downing the blood inside. "B Negative." He said with a look of distaste, "Not my favorite, but food's food."

Alec grunted in response, tearing into the roll, and slowly eating it, taking occasional sips of water.

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's short, I'll update as soon as I can, please review!**

**MERRY OCTOMAS (OR CHRISTMAS) AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
